Pepe Reina
| cityofbirth = Madrid | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Aston Villa (on loan from A.C. Milan) | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears = 1988–1999 | youthclubs = EF Madrid Oeste Barcelona | years = 1999 1999–2000 2000–2002 2002–2005 2005–2014 2013–2014 2014–2015 2015–2018 2018– 2020– | clubs = Barcelona C Barcelona B Barcelona Villarreal Liverpool → Napoli (loan) Bayern Munich Napoli Milan → Aston Villa (loan) | caps(goals) = 3 (0) 41 (0) 30 (0) 109 (0) 285 (0) 30 (0) 3 (0) 111 (0) 5 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 1998–1999 1999 2000 2000–2003 2005–2018 2000–2002 | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U18 Spain U21 Spain Catalonia | nationalcaps(goals) = 9 (0) 2 (0) 2 (0) 20 (0) 36 (0) 2 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} José Manuel "Pepe" Reina Páez (born 31 August 1982) is a Spanish footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for English club Aston Villa on loan from A.C. Milan and the Spanish national team. The son of famed Barcelona and Atlético Madrid goalkeeper Miguel Reina, Pepe Reina began his career with the Barcelona youth team and made his La Liga debut in the 2000–01 season. He signed for Villarreal in 2002, winning the UEFA Intertoto Cup twice. Reina moved on to Liverpool and made his debut in the 2005 UEFA Super Cup, which Liverpool won. He instantly became first-choice goalkeeper and went on to win both the FA Cup – where he saved three out of four West Ham United penalties in the final – and the FA Community Shield. In 2007, he reached the Champions League Final with Liverpool, matching the feat achieved by his father in 1974, but Liverpool lost to Milan. Following eight consecutive seasons as Liverpool's first-choice keeper, Reina spent the 2013–14 season on loan at Napoli, where he was reunited with Rafael Benítez, the coach who signed him to play for Liverpool in 2005. During his loan tenure in Naples, Reina was part of the side that won the 2014 Coppa Italia. Honours Clubs ;Villarreal *UEFA Intertoto Cup (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 ;Liverpool *FA Cup (1): 2005–06 *League Cup (1): 2011–12 *FA Community Shield (1): 2006 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2005 ;Napoli *Coppa Italia (1): 2013–14 International ;Spain *FIFA World Cup (1): 2010 *UEFA European Championship (2): 2008, 2012 ;Spain U-16 *UEFA U-16 European Championship (1): 1999 Individual * Premier League Golden Glove (3): 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08 * Liverpool Player of the Season (1): 2009–10 * Standard Chartered Liverpool Player of the Month (1): December 2010 Decorations *Gold Medal of the Royal Order of Sporting Merit: 2011 External links *Official website of Pepe Reina * *Premier League profile * * Category:Players Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Spanish players Category:Goalkeepers Category:La Liga players Category:Segunda División B players Category:Tercera División players Category:Premier League players Category:Serie A players Category:Bundesliga players Category:FC Barcelona C players Category:FC Barcelona B players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Villarreal CF players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:S.S.C. Napoli players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:Spain youth international players Category:Spain under-21 international players Category:Spain international players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players